Mandy
by degrassibaby101
Summary: Theres a new girl in school, Mandy, she befriends Paige and Hazel on the first day. Paige really likes her, but the ways she goes about things can be very weird and Paige also can't stand her split personalities ; on the other hand, Emma notices JT and El


Chapter 1 Changes

Paige and Hazel are in Armstrong's class. They notice a girl they haven't seen before walk in. She hands him a small slip of paper.

"Class, we have a new student, welcome Amanda Slate." He announced. Amanda had really long brown hair with a little red and blonde. She had bluish greenish eyes; she was tall and was wearing a white tube top and a light pink mini skirt.

"Can you say 'tramp'" Paige whispered to Hazel behind her. Hazel giggled and continued doing work.

"Um Amanda, you can sit in that empty seat next to Paige. Paige, please raise your hand." Armstrong said. Paige glared at Armstrong and crossed her arms.

"Paige, come on, be respectful!" Armstrong sighed. Paige's glare turned into a death look, but she slowly raised her hand. Amanda walked to her seat. Amanda noticed Sully staring at her. Amanda winked at him and sat down.

"Hey, so your name's Paige?" Amanda whispered to Paige.

"No it's Angus, I just go by Paige because its cooler" Paige said sarcastically.

"Whatever" Amanda said rolling her eyes. Paige wanted to punch her. But instead she decided to scare her.

"Amanda, you remind me of a girl named Manny. She acted like you, dressed like you, but all that slutty stuff got her pregnant. She had an abortion and now she has a reputation." Paige smirked.

"And you're telling me this why?" Amanda snarled.

"I just don't want you to end up like poor Manny that's all." Paige smiled. Amanda just rolled her eyes and flipped through her text book.

Emma is in Simpson's class. She looks back and sees Liberty glaring at her. Emma rolls her eyes and turns around. She sees Sean looking upset. This makes Emma wonder. But she thinks to herself, "since when do I wonder about Sean?" so Emma just shrugs her shoulders and starts on the assignment.

After class, Emma sees Sean staring at Ellie. She notices Ellie's actually flirting with JT. Sean looks furious. So Emma walks up to Sean.

"Sean, what's wrong?" Emma asks.

"Go away Emma. Besides, why do you care anyway?"

"I don't, I'm just curious."

"Well nothings wrong, ok?"

"Oh so it's perfectly fine that Ellie, your girlfriend is totally flirting with JT?" Emma smirks.

"God Emma just go away for once please!" Sean yells. Emma looks at him but then walks off. Then Emma sees Alex, who is a friend of Sean's, so Emma walks up to her.

"Alex? What's wrong with Sean?" Emma asks.

"Nona ya. Go away!" Alex yells.

"Alex! Please, I'm really curious about Ellie and JT since JT's my friend." Emma pleads.

"Ellie's just been hangin' out with him a lot lately that's all. No biggie. Is that good enough for you?" Alex snaps.

"No, does Ellie like him or something?" Emma asks. Alex glares towards the washrooms.

"I think your answer's right there" Alex said pointing. Emma looks to where Alex was pointing. JT and Ellie were making out by the washrooms. Then Emma notices Manny walking by, Manny stops and looks at JT from a distance then runs off. Emma follows. Manny was heading for the other washrooms, so she'd be away from JT. Manny storms in and Emma follows her in.

"Manny? Are you ok?" Emma asks. Manny opens the door to her stall as she wipes her eyes.

"Manny, I thought you and JT broke up?" Emma said.

"We did."

"Then why did JT kissing Ellie make you so upset?"

"Because, I guess I still kinda like him. But I just can't handle his immaturity." Manny choked.

"Yeah, I guess I can understand that."

"Emma, why are you being so nice to me?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Because you're being nice to me, I just can't believe you'd say that about Liberty."

"I admit, that was terrible to say, but I don't care anymore." Emma admits

"Good, maybe if I talk to Liberty, she can forgive you?" Manny smiles.

"No, if we're meant to be friends, it'll happen on its own." Emma says.

"Ok"

Its lunch time and Amanda has nowhere to sit. Then sees Sully, and walks over.

"Hey there, my name is Sully, and I believe yours is Amanda. Right?" Sully says.

"Yeah, that's right babe." Amanda smiles.

"So baby, so you have any plans for tonight?"

"No babe, why?"

"Maybe we could go see a movie?" – Paige walks up.

"Oh no I can't let the new girl date Sully!" Paige interrupts. Amanda looks up and smiles. Paige just looks at her.

"Hun, I guess you can sit with us. But I have to discuss stuff with you." Paige says as she leads her to her table. Paige sits down next to Hazel with Marco, Jimmy and Spinner.

"Hazel, scoot over, I need to talk to Amanda." Paige says. Hazel gives her a weird look but scoots over.

"Amanda"—

"I go by Mandy actually." Amanda says.

"Ok, Mandy, I don't like your attitude, you act too sleazy, and the clothes are too revealing!" Paige says.

"I always act like this on the first day to get peoples attention." Mandy says.

"Ok good. Um, so you aren't a tramp?" Paige asks.

"No" Mandy laughs.


End file.
